The Cycle of Hatred — to break it requires something special
by GreenFlamesofYouth
Summary: Naruto being well- Naruto, ends up traveling... to the era of the Third Shinobi World War, of course. Many things that will happen- change. For better or for worse, Naruto won't know for quite awhile. Time-travel. Family/Angst/HUMOR!/Drama, no Yaoi. Mina/Kushi and kinda Naru/Hina pairing, though not totally. OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

The way I write:

"I'm talking for no reason." For normal talking.

_"I'm thinking in my head." _For thoughts.

**"Kyubbi thinking in my head, for some reason."** For Kyuubi talking inside Naruto's head.

While I'm talking I might italicize _something_ to show the way they talk and so on.

Jutsu's are **bold**. As well as an emphasized word in thoughts, "_I remembered __**something**__ about melons._

* * *

Chapter One:

The brilliant blue irises widened absorbing the—horror surrounding him. Wind whipped through the blondes' hair as storm clouds brewed overhead. _"I never thought of it before but—why is it that the weather is always so dreadful whenever stuff like this happens?" _He almost wanted to chuckle — just to try and push away the… guilt. The crushing feeling was the same as sinking into ice capped winter water, really. Hopelessness.

Cold seeped in slowly numbing his limbs. But he couldn't shiver; to shiver was like he _wanted_ to shake away the scene around him. To dismiss reality and of the life sacrificed. He couldn't, but he almost wanted to beg for it—to be released of these burdens.

He blankly gazed at the carnage around in. Bodies strewn across the ground. Red liquid trickled from holes made in flesh. He realized vaguely that the liquid was in fact blood. It pooled around his feet as if it wanted to comfort him with its warmth.

He was at the point where any normal shinobi would have broken but as it always was with him and his life someone _always_ had to — the hand that weakly touched the blondes' ankle brought him back. His gaze was brought down reluctantly but quickly to the feeble fingers touching his heel through his sandal. Slender and dainty hands. Ghostly white smeared with ruby red liquid. He knew who it was, which was what brought his unwillingness to look into those beautiful milky violet eyes. Those eyes that show tender love whenever he looked at her.

He bent down immediately, his face only a couple inches away from hers. Again that _liquid_ tainted her pure white face, dripping down the side of her cheek pressed against the ground.

"Hinata." His voice cracked in agony, while cupping her gentle face in his hand and stroking her silky hair.

A soft smile was his reply.

"Hinata-chan?" He said breathlessly.

With her last whisper of breath she said. "I will _always _believe in you, Naruto-kun." Suddenly, blood dribbled out of her mouth and the hole in her abdomen. As if she had been holding herself together just for that moment —as if signifying she was gone — as if she was dead.

He gently shook her shoulder.

"Don't leave me, Hime." His voice cracked.

But there was no response to his wish.

Even in her dying breath she had made him continue on with his vow. Like she knew he would want to give up. _"When had this started to seem less like a duty and more like a curse?"_ Naruto wanted to laugh at the irony. He vowed he would break the cycle of hatred and bring peace to this world, but all he wanted to do right now was break himself out of the curse of his vow.

Finally, a soft chuckle vibrated his chest. This slowly turned into laughter— agonized laughter. His head turned upward with tears running down his face. His tormented laughing slowly stopped shaking his body. _"Really, when will I ever stop being the number one unpredictable ninja? I just witnessed one of my most precious— and last— person dying and all I can do is __**laugh**__?"_ The tears didn't stop as he looked once again at the wreckage around him. It wasn't just one precious person that was dead, many of the villagers and shinobi were as well.

But— not all of them were dead. It gave his hope enough to hear the barely discernible footsteps on the demolished hokage building. Naruto snapped his attention to the sound. His cerulean eyes widened and then his pupil slit vertically in anger at the sight of the reason behind this massacre.

"Sasuke." He growled menacingly.

"Kukukuku…You know if you can laugh at the sight of your own lover's death I think you might be more insane than you think _I_ am." Sasuke raised his eyebrow mockingly. "Or—of course— it's because you're stupid." He tapped his chin with his finger, "Although I would lean more for the latter."

Naruto snarled. But all he could think was "_Please, no. Not again."_

Sasuke sighed dramatically, "I suppose I should get on with it and — well, make you disappear actually." The avenger smiled insanely, his Sharigan activating.

The blonde sighed mentally at the Uchiha's antics—_Madara, Obito, Sasuke; what was up with all of them?_— and took one last moment for himself to touch Hinata's cheek with his calloused hand after closing her eyelids. His blue eyes hardened with resolve as he stood and took a defensive position facing — the cause of all this destruction.

He wanted to ask 'why?' to the person he once called brother, but the more truthful words on his mind were made known.

"What the **fuck**, Sasuke?"

Sasuke insane smile pulled wider and inhaled a large amount of air to explain his diabolical plan, when Naruto held up a hand to stop him "Actually, I don't need to know your answer. It's the same old bullshit with every evil shinobi I've come across. Power, money, revenge, blah, blah, blah. But most of all, its hate. And I get it, Sasuke." Skin scrunched up around the deep blue eyes, they were showing hate towards him, toward the person who had killed his precious people. "I really do."

"Well, yeah. I just killed everybody in Konoha. I would be surprised if you didn't."

"Kami, you're awful." _"You always have been."_ He didn't see any point of reasoning with the man anymore.

Hearing no response except for the evil "Kukukuku" bullshit, the time for talk was over. Good. Naruto gathered natural chakra and went into Sage mode.

Sasuke's eyes changed to a shape that was all too familiar, Naruto was already being sucked into another dimension. In an effort to do as much damage as he could in the small amount of time he had he used **Fuuton: Chakra Blade**. It shot through the air barely visible and cut across Sasuke's _precious_ Sharingan eyes. Satisfaction tingled through him as he saw the lesion in the eyes and the screaming of Sasuke Uchiha, so belatedly he realized that he was still being sucked into a rip or a hole—to a different dimension. He felt his guts twist unpleasantly along with other body parts.

He forced his hand to throw a Tri-prong kunai—that he had made recently with the help of Kakashi. It flew through the air but he was unable to see where it landed—due to the fact that the dimension was covering up most of his vision.

He just hoped it worked when only a bundle of his hair was poking through the hole, because all he could see was black, and that was _not_ how he wanted to end his days, in a sea of blackness. He shuddered. He focused on the **Hiraishin** seal on his Tri-prong kunai, in his first attempt to use the Flying Thunder God technique and used a lot of chakra to try and transport his body to the kunai outside the dimension.

The rip in the dimension was closed up already.

Nothing happened.

"… Shi—"

Naruto's body was strangled even more than it was previously as light flashed before his eyes. He face planted in dirt—"_ground? Wasn't I in a dimensional void or something?"_—exhaustion from chakra depletion kept him from moving for a couple minutes. The sounds of people around him motivated and confused him enough to lift up his head.

"Okay… where am I?"

A voice said something that he couldn't make out before he passed out. The last thing that he felt was the hands picking him up off the ground.

* * *

A/N:

Okay so I felt like writing something different and this is was I started, I have several more chapters started but I was wondering how the first would be received.

And I do (sorta) have a plot planned out, at least what I generally want to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

The way I write:

"I'm talking for no reason." For normal talking.

_"I'm thinking in my head." _For thoughts.

**"Kyubbi thinking in my head, for some reason."** For Kyuubi talking inside Naruto's head.

While I'm talking I might italicize _something_ to show the way they talk and so on.

Jutsu's are **bold**. As well as an emphasized word in thoughts, "_I remembered __**something**__ about melons."_

* * *

Chapter Two:

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was blinded by a light.

"Shit, what the hell?!" The blonde tried to raise his hands to cover his pained eyes but discovered he couldn't. He opened his eyes carefully. Seals kept his wrists and ankles strapped to a bed.

_"Great."_ His eyes fluttered closed in thought. "_Who captured me and for which reason?" _He spread his chakra to sense what was around him. Ah, someone was in the room with him. Naruto hoped he wasn't in that bad of a situation. But then again, when wasn't he? He tried to remember what he was doing the last couple of days but couldn't quite put his finger on it exactly.

A sigh from the other side of the room brought his attention back to reality. He pretended to be asleep just for the hell of it. He _was_ still tired.

The person chuckled, "I know you're awake."

Wait. He knew this voice. The confident voice that he had only heard once in his life and it was when he almost let out the Kyuubi. The most despair he had ever felt in his life which almost led him to unleashing the Kyuubi, was washed away by this person. The Fourth Hokage. Minato Namekaze. His dad. _"Okay, I somehow jumped to the past. That's the only plausible reason for a dead person to be alive… except for the jutsu to raise the dead thingy. And now Konoha's Yellow Flash is in the same room as me."_

Almost fearful of the emotional turmoil this would bring he opened his eyes slowly. They scanned the room for the source of the voice and landed on the other blonde in the room.

"So now that you're awake, could you tell me who you are?" The man said lightly.

Naruto closed his mouth when he felt that is was becoming dry from hanging open. His dad was asking his own son who he was, well that was ironic. Naruto chuckled mentally.

"What, are you my interrogator?" He said curiously.

Minato only smiled. Minato had been chosen to do this because of the young man's sudden appearance at the Hokage Tower with what seemed to be a similar jutsu to his—he was a danger to Konoha if it was a jutsu he could use again and if he sold it to another nation.

_"Okay that smile is scary, scarier than Kurama's."_ The young blonde shivered.

**"You, kit, obviously haven't looked in the mirror when you smile coldly at someone." **Kurama decided to add to his already distracted thoughts.

_"I need a name, Kurama."_ He asked franticly.

**"Fine…"** The kyuubi said grudgingly.

Naruto wet his lips. "I'm Menma Kazeuzu." (A/N: the last name is 風うず Wind Vortex for those who want to know. And I think you all know where I got the first.)

The man raised a blonde eyebrow.

_"What? I thought it was a good name, especially since I made it up on the spot… In front of the person who gave me my original name… Now __**that's**__ weird…" _ The teen pouted mentally.

"Nice to me you Menma-san, I'm Minato Namekaze. Could you tell me when your birth date is and how old you are?" He inquired.

_"Asking politely but it's more of a command, jeez. Like you would give me any other choice but to tell you."_ Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I was born on the 10th of October and I'm eighteen." Naruto said. He knew he would probably screw up the new timeline anyway—if this was the past, as he suspected—so he decided to be as truthful as possible— not that it mattered away— it's not like anybody in the past could have evidence against the fact. He encouraged himself mentally.

"Ah, so your birthday was only a couple weeks ago. Congratulations."

Naruto noted the time of year and nodded hesitantly, barely anyone had acknowledged his birthday before and the feeling was still foreign to him.

"Now would you be so kind and tell me why you came to Konoha in such a way?" Minato's light tone changed to serious so quickly Naruto almost went slack jawed at Minato's ability. But he kept his composure—with some effort and thought. _"How did I get here? When is this?—which I assume it is still October of __**some**__ year before Madara attacked— What happened?" _He had a few theories on some answers. _"Okay. Start with the easiest."_

"Um, accident?" Naruto could hear Kurama laughing his ass off at the lame explanation he gave to his father for traveling back in time.

_"Shut up._"

**"HAHAHA, 'accident' HAHAHA—"**

Well, he was being truthful in his own respect. He obviously 'accidently' transported to the past if the Yondaime was still alive.

**"Ahhh. How do you always get into these awesome situations?" **The demon fox wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

_"They are __**not **__awesome, sadistic bastard. Now stop distracting me or I'll start looking crazy."_

**"…"**

**"You already do…"**

"_Fuck off_." More laughing came from inside his head before he came back to the situation at hand.

Minato was looking at him strangely. _"What kind of accident…?"_ The older blonde pondered.

_"Great. Of course, he's looking at me strangely." _Naruto thought.

"So you think you could unseal my wrists now?" He weakly pulled at the seals. "It's not like I'll be able to do anything anyways. I barely have any chakra right now." At least, barely for him.

Minato highly doubted the statement since he had felt the surge of chakra that Menma had sent out earlier.

Minato ignored the teen's inquiry and asked, "What is your purpose for being here?"

"Well as I said I _accidently_ got here, so I don't _have_ a purpose for being here, y' know?" Naruto felt like he had to spell it out to his 'genius' dad._ "In __**this**__ time I don't have a purpose—at least, not yet."_

Minato nodded in acceptance of the answer, "Okay, so where are you from?"

_"Well shit… Yo, Kurama help me out, -ttebayo?" _ (Sorry, pretend that was rapped… somehow…)

**"Oh god. I'll only help if you don't do any more rapping." **The fox placed his paws on his ears. He was already traumatized from working with Killer B too long, he didn't need anymore.

_"That wasn't really intentional but I'll take what I can get!" _

**"Good. Now just tell him that you travel around a lot."**

Naruto palmed his face mentally. _"I could have thought of that."_

**"…UH-huh…"**

_"Jeez, you have __**so**__ much faith in me."_

Naruto refocused on the question from his dad.

"Um… well I travel around a lot so I'm not really from a specific place, y' know?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh? Well I assumed you're a ninja from the way you ended up here." Minato waved his hand dismissively.

_"Man, I am so glad my headband got cut off before I was pulled into the dimension thingy, or I would be screwed." _Naruto thought. _"Which reminds me, where did the Tri-Pronged kunai end up? Oh well, I'll find out later."_

"Yeah, just freelance mercenary work, y' know? Of course, for the Land of Fire." He added.

"So then why didn't you become a Konoha ninja?"

_"What the hell? I think I just fucked myself." _He supposed Kurama had to agree since he was laughing his demonic furry ass off.

"Um, well I guess I never really had the time, y' know?" He smiled a foxy smile and said, "But I've always wanted too, y' know? There are a lot of powerful ninja that come out of this village. Or so I hear."

Minato nodded agreeably, but thought _"If he was an enemy ninja then he would have shown fear when he first saw me, at least. All I saw was 'awe'. Of course, that could mean that he isn't an enemy… or he's a really good actor, which I suspect isn't completely true. I know he's hiding something, but I don't know if it's harmful to Konoha yet."_

Minato noticed the tired look on the other blondes face and said, "I suppose I'll go and let you get some more rest. And I'll pull those restraints off for you." He quickly unsealed the teens tan arms and legs.

Naruto smiled gratefully and watch his father leave the hospital room.

"Ugh, I'm in a hospital?"

A clock ticked.

Naruto grimaced and closed his eyes tiredly.

Tick.

Tick. Tick.

Tock.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Minato flashed to the Hokage Tower. He sighed outside the Hokage room.

He knocked and was told to come in.

"Hokage-sama." Minato bowed.

"Ah, Minato. How is the boy?" The Sandaime sighed in relief; he was just about to go insane because of the bane of all kage's. He glared evilly at the paperwork on his desk and then returned his attention to Minato.

"Mostly, he seems to be tired and he is recovering remarkably fast from chakra exhaustion."

Sandaime raised his eyebrow in question and puffed smoke from his pipe. "Did you learn anything?"

"His name in Menma Kazeuzu, he's eighteen and he isn't from a specific village because he travels and he… actually looks quite a lot like me, except for some distinctive birthmarks on his face that resemble whiskers… Apparently he is a ninja of freelance work. When I asked why he wasn't a Konoha ninja he said he was thinking of becoming a Konoha ninja but didn't have the time." He chuckled. "He also claimed that the whole thing was an accident."

The Hokage pulled on the smoke from his pipe and blew it out in thought.

"Well as suspicious as he sounds, I don't see why we can't give him a chance. But we'll have some ANBU watch him until he is deemed need all the ninja help we can get in this time of war, especially if he's powerful but we also don't need a powerful spy from an enemy country in our midst. The saying 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer' comes into play here." He said sagely.

Minato nodded in agreement and then frowned, "He…wasn't scared of me… when he first saw me, it's like he was in awe… and of course, shocked."

"You're saying that you think it's less likely that he is an enemy… But an enemy can equally be in awe of you, Minato."

Minato shook his head in disbelief, "But they would also show fear or hatred, not shock especially not if he meant to end up where he did with his jutsu, which reminds me that I need to find out how this 'accident' happened in the first place."

"Well, keep an eye on him, and once he recovers why don't you test him to see his ninja rank?" The Hokage tapped the ash from his pipe out.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Minato bowed and let himself out of the room, while the Sandaime went back to glaring at his paperwork.

The Hokage gave a signal and two ANBU appeared before him.

"Watch over the Menma boy for any suspicious activity that could be harmful to Konoha."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Tock.

"Tick. Tick. Fuck. -ing. Tock." Naruto droned while glaring at the offending object of his hatred.

**"Kit, I think you should stop obsessing over the clock soon."**

Kurama was sweating while staring at the huge clock in his seal chamber, it was ticking loudly.

Naruto ignored _one_ of his inner demons and threw a pillow at the clock on the hospital wall causing it to—well do nothing since it was secured tightly to the wall.

Naruto sigh in exasperation. "Ah! Would you shut the fuck up already! Every fucking second, you have to tick and then tock, what the hell, man!"

Kurama wanted to interject with a **"Isn't that what a clocks ****_supposed_**** to do?"**, but decided to let it go since Naruto was already losing his sanity, _he_ didn't want to be the one to finally push his jailer over the edge because of a clock. That wouldn't be fun at all.

"Why the hell do we need clocks anyways? So they can tick all night long, for no apparent reason, fucking hell. Why did they invent those evil objects? So they could annoy the shit out of people?—" Naruto continued to rant up a storm while throwing as many objects as he could find within reach to break the damn thing.

By then there were nurses and doctors outside his door either slightly concerned for his sanity or laughing silently at his antics like the ANBU outside his window. No one went in to help the blonde with his clock problem because they wanted to see how far he would go with it before he stopped. They needn't 'worry' long though because Naruto soon got fed up and sent a blast of chakra at the clock.

It fell to the floor with a clatter and was silent for a second before it started ticking again. Some of the hospital staff was shocked by the use of chakra from a patient of chakra depletion while others were just highly amused at the highly durable clock.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" He asked the clock seriously. The clock replied with an innocent tick.

Naruto stomped over to the 'fucking-hard-to-break-doer-of-evil-ticking-and-ha s-my-eternal-hatred-object', picked it up between two fingers in disgust and then walked over to the open window. With the quickness of a ninja he darted his hand forward and let loose the clock-of-the-evil-ticking.

**"Fuck off!" **Naruto shouted toward the falling object.

Calmly, yet tiredly he dragged his feet over to the bed— pulled the blankets over him—and promptly fell asleep with a snore.

The staff sweat dropped.

"He should be in the mental ward." Everyone silently agreed with the comment.

* * *

A/N:

So there ya go another chapter.

By the way, if ya guys wondered why I use "y' know?" so much (and will continue to do.) with Naruto it's a similar replacement for a certain characteristic I think is important for Naruto. DATTEBAYO! Obviously. And I wasn't going to use the retarded "Believe it!" shit. Of course I could use "dattebayo" but, meh. I say "y' know" alot and I've seen dattebayo translated as that before so I went with the flow.

BTW, I'm not good at rapping... **shakes head in disappointment.**

I SHALL not try again... Maybe...

Anybody else suddenly want to do a reenactment of Lord of the Rings?

"YOU... SHALL NOT... PASS!" Dumbldore yells cracking his staff against the stone bridge. The Balrog flinched—

Oh did I say Dumbledore, I totally meant Gandalf...totally...

"Review if you want." **Shrugs shoulders and walks away**

"..."

**only to run back and check excitedly**

I have issues. (-_-")


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

The way I write:

"I'm talking for no reason." For normal talking.

_"I'm thinking in my head." _For thoughts.

**"Kyubbi thinking in my head, for some reason."** For Kyuubi talking inside Naruto's head.

While I'm talking I might italicize _something_ to show the way they talk and so on.

Jutsu's are **bold**. As well as an emphasized word in thoughts, "_I remembered __**something**__ about melons."_

* * *

Chapter Three:

Gentle rays of sun warmed Naruto's tan face as a breeze came through the open window brushing his gold bangs across his cheek. The tickle of hair woke Naruto up from his light sleep. His hand brushed the strands away as he cautiously slid open his eyes, he remembered the last time he tried and didn't like the painful result.

"What time—" His bright eyes wandered over to a burnt-like spot on the wall. "Oh. Never mind then."

He looked at the sun and estimated around nine in the morning or so. The blonde swept the blankets off him and went to the bathroom with a billowing hospital gown. Unashamed of being naked underneath the gown until he felt hidden chakra presences outside his window, he shrugged it off — since he's had less privacy before—and did his business.

One of the ANBU watching thought,_ "Damn, he has a nice ass."_

The other thought, _"Man, I should work out more."_

Naruto searched for his possessions once he was out of the bathroom and came up empty.

"What the hell, man? Can't even trust anyone with my stuff anymore." He muttered while walking over and pressing the call button by the hospital bed.

A nurse walked in nervously. "Hey. Could you tell me where my stuff is?"

"Um. Actually Namikaze-san took it with him for it to be checked…"She trailed off.

"Oh, well thanks anyway. Do you know how much longer I have to stay here?"

"Not much longer, you are fully healed as far as we can tell and now you just need to be signed out by Namikaze-san."

"Alright, thanks for telling me." He smiled and waved his hand dismissively toward her.

"Hai, Menma-san." The nurse said, though she wondered why she felt like she was being dismissed by someone of authority.

_"Man I need to get used to my new name soon or I'll be found out quickly."_ Naruto flopped back on the bed and waited patiently while repeatedly saying his newly acquired name in his head.

**"Kit, for your demons sake, stop!" ** The word was echoing around the Kyuubi's chamber like a disease.

_"Then start calling me Menma."_ He said slyly.

**"Okay, fine."** Kurama snapped. **"Just hope you don't forget your real name in the process." **He rolled his eyes in response.

Menma froze when a familiar chakra came towards the door of his room and then relaxed.

Minato knocked on the door and walked in.

"Yo. Minato." Menma grinned at his rhyme.

"Hello." Minato smiled and then placed a bag he was holding at the end of the bed. "So for today — if you wish — we can test out your skills and rank you as a Konoha ninja."

"I suppose since I'm here and have the time…That would be cool."

_"What rank should I go for Kurama? I don't want to stand out too much and I don't want my father to get even more suspicious of me, y' know?"_

**"He's technically not really your father yet —"**A mental glare from Menma made the demon fox switch topics quickly. **"I would suggest a Genin rank."**

_"Man, it's going to be hard to hold back that much. Ah well." _Menma sighed.

Minato saying that he could have his belongings back made him focus on the task at hand. "Oh, my stuff. You didn't mess with anything too much, did you?"

The other blonde shook his long hair. "However I did notice that you have some pretty interesting seals in there."

"Ah, yeah well, I made them myself." Menma said, grimacing mentally. The seals he made were not usually made by a ninja of Genin rank but of a seal master.

"Oh really?" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I had to teach myself. Most of the time they blow up in my face." Menma frowned and then smiled when the other blonde chuckled.

"Yeah that happened to me more than once too. Still happens every now and then." They both laughed.

"Well, why don't you get dressed so we can go to the training field for your test?" Menma nodded his agreement.

A couple minutes later, Menma walked out in black pants, ninja armor that covered up to his elbows, sleeveless shirt, and vest. Everything— of course—had a hint of orange on it; nobody could make him fully part with the color. A short katana was strapped to his right shoulder, several scrolls and a weapons pouch hung from a belt wrapped around his hips. The sight would seem more intimidating if it was anybody other than Minato.

He smiled at Menma and led him to the training fields.

* * *

The two blondes walked into the training field, Menma paused when he sensed another familiar chakra, and then continued walking. He looked in the direction of the source and chuckled.

_"No way, chibi Kakashi-sensei! Without a Sharingan…"_ He thought and then chuckled evilly with Kurama.

They both stopped in front of three logs set up in the field and Minato called, "Kakashi, come out so we can start the test."

Kakashi pushed himself off the tree and strolled indifferently towards them. When he looked closer at Menma, his mouth hung slightly open under the mask, Minato and Menma looked almost identical except that the latter had whisker marks on his face. Then trying to recover his passiveness, he said, "Ready and waiting, Minato-sensei."

"Jeez, can't even get the chance to introduce myself before someone _else_ rushes headlong into a fight when they don't even know—" Menma was interrupted by Minato clearing his throat before he could get into a full on rant. Minato heard from the ANBU that were witness to Menma's ranting's last night and he decided he should stop it before he gets on a roll.

_"Although…it would be __**extremely**__ amusing to see Kakashi's reaction to them, but I'm not that sadistic… probably not even a little… I think I'm more of a masochist when Kushina is involved." _Minato contemplated._ "Oh yeah, back to the test."_

"Yes, well, keep in mind that this is just a simple spar. I don't feel like taking anybody to the hospital so try not to get hurt. I just need to see your skills really." Minato said.

_"I feel like I just missed an important similarity that I have with my father."_ Menma squinted. _"Oh well, I'll probably realize it eventually."_

Both Kakashi and Menma got in battle ready stances and waited for Minato's go ahead.

Minato backed to the tree line before he said, "Begin."

"_Alright, think simple techniques that won't destroy the whole field in one go…Argh! I only have a few… And I __**especially**__ can't use Rasengan in the past. Let's go with taijutsu first."_ Menma decided mentally.

Wind whipped across Kakashi's face before he realized that a foot had decided to kick the side of his head. As he spun through the air he righted himself and landed less gracefully than he planned, _"What are those legs made out of? Felt like I just ran into a brick wall."_

**"Hey Kit. Slow down, your moves are still too fast for a Genin."**

_"Really? I thought I was doing pretty well."_

Nevertheless Menma slowed down his movements.

The silver haired Chunin paid more attention to the movements of the blonde as he was not willing to be beat up by the ranting fool —even if he looked like sensei—it wasn't right. His black eyes and body barely managed to hit back with all the punches and jabs the blonde teen was unleashing. The throws were so unpredictable that the most he could do was fend them off while throwing in a couple of his own hits.

Meanwhile, Minato was wondering why Menma's movement had increased and then decreased so quickly, _"Almost like he's holding himself back…and acclimating to Kakashi's speed… hmm…"_

Kakashi finally resorted to pulling out a kunai and throwing it at the blonde, who deflected it with his own and Menma quickly jumped away to avoid four more kunai and shuriken.

"Oh, moving on to weapons already, eh?" Menma smirked, but was glad that it wasn't the older version of his sensei he was fighting or he would've had to use his full speed by now—which would defy the purpose of holding back.

They both stood motionless six meters from each other and while Kakashi evaluated—with his genius mind—what to do, Menma waited patiently for an attack as he wasn't sure what abilities chibi Kakashi had.

Kakashi flashed through a sequence of hand seals and placed his hand on the ground. While watching Kakashi, Menma detected with his chakra that Kakashi had been using his time well.

Kakashi noticed Menma smirk— which irked him— and watched as a clone of the blonde appeared beside him without any hand signs or words. Surprised but _looking_ unimpressed he took that as his cue to dissolve the fools familiar Academy **Bunshin** and attack again. He sliced his kunai toward the clone expecting no resistance but realized that another kunai blocked its path. A knife from what he thought was a regular **bunshin**, which is a genjutsu and not solid. His roundhouse kick puffed away the **Kage Bunshin** in a cloud of smoke.

Another **Kage Bunshin** appeared at Menma's other elbow and pulled him into the air towards the tree line.

Kakashi tsk'd and jumped over the trap in the ground he had set with a **Doton jutsu**. He sprinted toward the blonde.

_"Well at least I showed that I can use some simple jutsu,—that don't blow up sides of mountains— even if it's a forbidden jutsu … Okay what else do I have… pretty much nothing that's Genin level, damn."_

After forming a **Kage bunshin** on the tree branch beside him as part of a on the spot plan, Menma jumped off.

Kakashi and Menma met in the middle with the clang of metal. Both had drawn short katana's. They pulled their swords back and Menma made to swipe at his opponents chest diagonally but was blocked. Several more times he was blocked. Kakashi feeling more confident attacked more fluidly and quickly—compared to Menma's abilities with Kenjutsu— his own exceeded the blondes.

Menma perceived the cocky attitude Kakashi was exuding all because he was beating him, it made him want to laugh since he was holding back _a lot_. Of course— since he was holding back— and even though he saw the kunai that Kakashi whipped out, he didn't move any faster to avoid the slice in his shoulder.

Fully intent on continuing, Menma didn't realize how bad a cut it was considered for normal people until Minato's voice halted the test.

"Alright that's enough for now. We don't really need to deal with anymore injuries right now." Minato commanded.

"Ahh, really? But I was really getting into it, y' know?" Menma complained.

"You _do_ realize that you have an injury, right?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his recent opponent.

"Huh? Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Kakashi's mouth dropped open for the second time today. "You _just_ got that, how could you have forgotten about it?"

"I dunno." Menma shugged his shoulders, causing the deep wound to gush thick blood. "Whoa." He said surprised. Minato and Kakashi both had the urge to laugh at the scene while Minato wondered if he had a disease that didn't allow him to feel pain.

**"Kit, I slowed down my chakra from healing you so you don't have to explain your ****_phenomenal_**** healing abilities."**

_"Okey dokey."_

**"…"** Kurama shook his head. **"Ah, the kit's still way too carefree."**

_"I heard that."_

"You okay Menma-san?" Concern laced Minato's voice.

"I'm good, just didn't realize how deep the cut actually was." Menma inspected the wound—and to keep up the appearance of a normal person— he pulled off the green scroll attached to his belt, marked with the Kanji for Healing, 癒. He unrolled it and pushed chakra in the seal while pulling out first aid supplies. The blonde shrugged off his vest and shirt, and then carefully pulled the ninja mail over his wound so his torn flesh wouldn't be aggravated unnecessarily. He proceeded to disinfect the wound and expertly wrapped it up with gauze.

When Menma looked back up from putting everything away and his clothes back on, he noticed Kakashi watching with an expression of indifference – which Menma likes to think was hidden guilt—and Minato watching with interest.

"What? Enjoying the show?" Menma flexed his muscles and gave them a foxy grin. Both teacher and student snorted at the cheesy line, which Menma laughed at.

Minato looked in surprise at his student while Kakashi tried to cover up his slip in character with even more stoic behavior.

Minato cleared his voice. "Well from the look of your abilities and chakra I would say you're around a high Chunin in rank, but since I haven't seen your team working or leadership skills I can't rank you up that high." "_And you're still a risk to Konoha."_ He added mentally. "But now you can be an official Genin of Konoha." Minato smiled, offering a Konoha headband with black fabric to Menma.

"Awesome! Thanks Minato!" Menma pushed his blonde hair away from his face and tightened the new headband on his forehead.

"Alright I think congratulations are in order. How about we go to Ichiraku's ramen for a late lunch?"

Menma gasped and nodded enthusiastically. They all walked to the ramen stand.

* * *

The last time he saw his favorite abode it was smashed to pieces. Tears came to the corners of his eyes. Pushing away all thoughts that his second home had been destroyed, he instead thought of the wonderful sensation of ramen on his tongue. He gulped down the remains of his eighteenth bowl and patted his belly in satisfaction.

"Ramen!" He shouted thankfully to the ramen gods putting his hands together in prayer.

Kakashi rolled his eyes trying to act nonchalant and Minato laughed, both were rather astounded at how much Menma could eat.

"So I gather you like ramen?"

Menma gave him an 'of course' face.

"Your how old again?" Kakashi mocked.

Menma ran his hand through his hair. He was tired—of talking to people especially, some thought that he enjoys it but he talks to fill in the silence. "Eighteen, chibi." Minato raised an eyebrow. The 'comment' from his student was rhetorical, really. "And how old are you?"

Kakashi huffed indignantly at being called small. "Thirteen, fox-face."

Sudden almost Kyuubi level killing intent flashed through the restaurant before Menma reigned in his anger looking into his empty bowl, Kakashi was ignorant of his childhood and he didn't know any better, _"Besides I brought the insult upon myself calling him small."_

Both of his eating companions were slightly dazed and decided never to call him 'fox-face' unless they had a death wish.

Minato cleared his throat to get rid of the uncomfortable silence.

"It appears you haven't had ramen in a while." He said pointedly towards the stack of bowls in front of Menma.

He slapped a fake grin on his face. "Yeah, but this is a normal amount for me. I eat about this much for every meal, y' know?"

Minato—who had been eating — choked on his noodles.

"What?"

"Yeah? Something wrong with that?" Minato wanted to pull a 'well, duh.' expression but held back to act more mature about this.

Menma saw the flash of emotion on his idols face and said in defense. "What? I have a fast metabolism and… I'm still growing, y' know!" _"Though not really, I'm kind of past the growth spurt … oh well."_

Minato still looked skeptical and contemplated childhood psychological trauma but when Menma finished eating another bowl said instead, "So do you have enough money to live on before taking missions?"

"What, you didn't check my wallet while you were checking the rest of my stuff, y' know?" the teen blonde asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

"It's common courtesy to ask." Minato replied with a straight face.

"Ah well if you put it that way then, yes, I do have enough." Menma rolled his eyes with a smile.

Minato, Kakashi and Menma stepped past the stalls curtains after Minato paid.

After hesitating for a second Kakashi asked, "You think we could spar again?" He wanted to have a challenge when he fought and Menma was exactly what he required.

Menma lips upturned into a small grin and said, "Sure, anytime chibi."

Kakashi gave a small jerk of the head in response, since he was frustrated at being called small by a 'Genin'— and a powerful one at that—and walked off.

The older blonde waved his student goodbye for the day and started leading Menma to a cheap hotel. While they walked many curious glances from villagers were directed towards the two blondes—Menma watched as some girls blushed and others gossiped. He raised a blonde eyebrow but shrugged off a nervous feeling forcefully.

"Well here we are. Come to the Hokage building tomorrow morning at eight for a meeting with the Hokage." He pointed out the Hokage tower to Menma.

"Yeah, thanks Minato-kun. Good night." He waved goodbye and went inside the hotel.

The older blonde blinked. He was slightly surprised at the honorific of familiarity Menma used with him in such a short time of knowing him.

"Oh well." He walked off to report to the Hokage with a smile on his face.

* * *

Menma was having a hard time with what he decided to call his father. He had to come to grips with the fact that he obviously couldn't call him 'Otou-san' and instead he would have to be a friend to him.

"Slightly frustrating but— I _can_ do it." He said walking to his hotel room.

Once he was in the room he undressed laying his clothes on the floor and unraveled the bandage from his healed arm. Then he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He came back out a while later drying his blonde hair with a towel.

He sprawled his body on the clean tatami mattress with a sigh and put his arms behind his head. His eyes fluttered closed. The blonde soon felt a push from his mindscape and when he opened his eyes he was in front of the cage of Kurama, the Kyuubi Fox. Ruby slit eyes stared at him morosely.

"What?"

**"I know you're blocking your memories and for good reason but—"**

"Look can we talk about something more important? Like how I got here and how to get back. I already have a few theories about what happened."

**"I thought sanity was important to humans."** Kurama muttered.

Ignoring the fox's comment he reviewed his theories with him. "So using a **Hiraishin** while in another dimension wasn't such a good idea. The beacon on the Tri-Prong kunai pulled me toward it but since I was in the – fucking Mangekyo Sharingan technique that I hate—it ended up pulling me through the dimensional layer of space and time, which resulted in my passage through time and ending up in the past. I wondered how the Fourth could put that much chakra into a single jump with **Hiraishin**, I mean it even gave _me_ chakra exhaustion. Apparently that's how much it takes to fucking travel _time_. And of course my first time with the technique gets screwed up—"

Kurama rolled his eyes and interrupted the beginning of a rant with a clearing of his throat, which might sound normal for a human to do but for a nine-tailed fox demon in a huge chamber it _definitely_ stopped Menma's rant.

The distraction brought him to a new thought, "Now how do I get back?" The thought didn't have much appeal to him though.

A couple minutes of silence passed making Menma itch his leg relentlessly. He hated silence. "_Definitely the reason why I talk all the time—and loudly_." He thought.

"Well, Kurama? Gonna help right?"

**"The real question is— do you ****_want_**** to go back? If you don't it doesn't really matter— does it?"**

"But if I stay won't I mess up the whole timeline?" Menma asked nervously.

Kurama gave Menma a 'Well duh' face and continued saying. **"But do you really want the future you to go through all that you did?"**

Menma combed his hand through his blonde hair, confused. "…No."

"But I shouldn't change too much of the time line or I'll really fuck up the future."

**"Wasn't it already?"**

"Yeah, totally sucked."

Menma waved his hand and smiled. "Whatever, see ya later Kurama."

His friend and prisoned demon hummed in response, he liked it when Menma pulled out a real smile every once in a while—it made him feel satisfied. Menma left through a dark doorway to leave the fox alone in the dripping chamber with his own thoughts.

**"Glad he got over that quickly, there are too many anomalies to be able to travel back to the exact point in time that we left, even if we used the same exact way... It would be a headache to try and explain to him."**Kurama sighed. **"Although I should probably tell him that there are going to be consequences for messing up time."**

**"…"**

**"Ah, I tell him later."** He said fondly.

A figure in the corner of the chamber scoffed. "Yeah, if you remember fur ball."

**"Oh, shut up."**

The figure in a white cloak chuckled with a wide smile.

* * *

A/N: I'm awesome and I know it! Ha! Got another chapter out pretty quickly.

Hope you enjoyed... What? Reviews? Who needs those things...*Turns away, only to glance back excitedly.*

Anyways,

GFoY out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

The way I write:

"I'm talking for no reason." For normal talking.

_"I'm thinking in my head." _For thoughts.

While I'm talking I might italicize _something_ to show the way they talk and so on.

Jutsu's are **bold**. As well as emphasized word in thoughts, "_I remembered __**something**__ about melons._"

[Me just putting in my random thoughts for y'all to see.] For author's thoughts.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Menma's eyes snapped open. The cerulean irises contracted to a pinpoint. He felt sweat gather and drip under his clothes. Forcing himself to breathe deeply, the blondes' body relaxed slowly as he moved his arm to cover his eyes. He sighed.

He laid there and tried to calm down.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence—at least for Kurama, he hesitantly said.

**"Kit, I can't keep you from wandering your own mind, but instead of wallowing in it, I think it would be healthiest for a human to come to terms with it, sooner rather than later. Not using a façade to pretend you are. Or it might be good to share it with someone—which you can't really do in the past."** He said thoughtfully.** "Although, I'm glad that you unblocked them so quickly."**

Menma hmm'd in reply. He could feel the lethargy try to seep into him as his memories caught up with him. Flashes of faces he had seen in his recent 'dream' came to mind along with the feeling of crumbling resolve and overwhelming guilt.

A familiar bloodied pale hand grasping his ankle played in his mind; he was being dragged into his past horrors again. He woke up for this reason, and yet they were still haunting him.

_"But you can change that."_ Whispered a quiet voice — which he assumed and hoped it was his conscience because he _knew_ it wasn't the Kyuubi. _"Don't give up now that you have another chance to change the future for the better."_

He shifted his arm to lie at his side and opened his eyes only to scrunch up his face to contemplate what his conscience had told him. His eyes widened slowly as realization hit him. How come he had forgotten so quickly that he could change his own future as well the others?

The blonde sat up and placed an arm against a bent knee.

Now that he was thinking about everything seriously he was almost vibrating with excitement. How could anyone expect him to be calm about it? He could prevent the deaths of— his face lowered. He still needed time to mourn though. Everybody—his precious people really _did_ die… he had watched them—at least in his own timeline.

He glanced toward the—digital—clock beside his bed which ended up jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Shit! Its 7:50?!"

He clad himself in his shinobi clothes and jumped out the window, rushing to the Hokage tower across the rooftops.

Several citizens wondered what the three black blurs in the sky were when they idly looked up from the streets they walked. But they soon shrugged—they _did _live in a ninja village.

Menma sensing **Hiraishin** seals in the distant Hokage tower thought longingly of how easily Minato could use them to get there when he was stuck with running there because—well it would be suspicious if he _could_ use them too.

Several minutes later found him in the Hokage's office. He had to restrain himself from crying as he took in the picture of his grandfather figure alive and well—and with noticeably less wrinkles.

He bowed respectfully, "Hello, Hokage-sama."

He didn't respond and instead took to watching Menma curiously.

_"The young man is obviously trying to hide his nervous twitching. It's as if he can't stand keeping still."_ Sarutobi observed. _"He definitely looks a lot like Minato-kun almost like an exact copy or twin, he could be closely related, I should have the hospital see if they are related, if they got any blood samples that is. And he has a __**phenomenally **__vast amount of chakra reserves as well when they are full—according to the hospital reports. Minato's report on his capabilities was interesting as well. Quite fascinating, indeed. How could we have not known about this chakra monster before?"_

Decided, the Sandaime Hokage puffed smoke out of his mouth.

"Menma-san. I have been told that you want to become a ninja of Konoha and thus I granted permission to rank you. According to Minato's assessment you are officially Genin rank but are high Chunin in level, is that correct?"

Menma nodded to confirm Hiruzen Sarutobi's inquiry.

"Alright, as for team placement, I'm going to be placing you on teams as needed for missions, but for the D-ranks I assume you would be able to do those on your own, any objections?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked.

_"I doubt I'll be alone with the ANBU following me inside the village, y' know?"_ He thought sarcastically.

"Nope, not so much as a clocks tick." Menma said nonchalantly with an eye twitch.

The Hokage as much as he was used to weird personalities still sweat dropped, but shaking off the odd atmosphere he said to the new Genin— as seriously as a practiced Hokage could after that comment. "Now as you are new to Konoha, I advise that you know that you _will_ be killed if I find that you have plans to harm my village. We are in times of war and I will not put blind trust in a person I hardly know but we need all the help we can get to end the war, so earn the trust."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Menma saluted with two fingers, smiling warmly, which slightly disarmed the Hokage but he recovered and smiled back. It reminded Hiruzen a lot of Minato's smile, even though it was quite different.

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way, here is your first D-rank mission." He handed the scroll to the blonde. "Your other D-rank missions will be given to you at the mission desk when you go for them every day. And if you're needed for any other missions you will be called upon. Is that clear?" Sarutobi folded his hands under his chin on the desk.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Menma nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, you're dismissed."

Menma left the Hokage's office and **Shunshined** to the ground outside the tower.

_"Hmm… Switching between teams for missions, eh? Obviously since he didn't put me with a Jonin teacher he already suspects that I'm higher in rank than I was assigned, especially if he wants me to be flexible ninja able to switch between teams easily. Aww, wait. Does that mean he already realized that I'm higher than Jonin in rank, 'cause only Jonin get those jobs, right? How could he tell? It's probably my physique, I __**am**__ pretty buff, but then he is the Hokage so of course he could tell, Hokage-jiji is just that awesome!" _Menma thought while opening the scroll in his hands, he perused it and then shoved it in his back pocket. The blonde then set off for his destination on the edge of town.

Walking through the village had Menma strangely skittish as people stared instead of sending glares—which he received for fifteen years of his life—and when he finally arrived at his destination of an old house he sighed in relief. He walked up to the door and knocked, an old man answered and after talking with him about the mission for a while, Menma set to work on the field. Picking the old plant growth soon became a boring tasking as his hyperactivity kicked in. The blonde scanned around himself habitually every sixty seconds, sensing the two ANBU at the edge of the field and any movements they made to entertain him. Although, he didn't think that they would be amused he could find them so easily—especially since they hid their chakra signatures very well.

After a long six minutes Menma finally sighed in exasperation and quickly made ten **Kage Bushins**—which the ANBU ninja had quickly took note of— the solid clones quickly got to work while the Genin went and sat with the old man who had been watching him work. The blonde smiled warmly at him, while the old man chuckled in response to him making the clones do the work for him. The man was used to ninja techniques.

Once the clones were done weeding and pulling out plants, they all looked in longing towards their Boss who was sipping a drink the customer had given him.

When the old man saw ten clones being idle he said to Menma, "Since you're done with the weeding, I suppose you could get on with the tilling."

Menma nodded in response. He called to his clones to get back to work and start tilling the ground. Once they were done they covered the freshly tilled ground with mulch.

As soon as a clone was done with his portion he stood up and dispelled himself. After all the Kage Bunshin's were gone Menma sighed in relief and waved good bye to the friendly old man.

"Thank you, young man."

He smiled, "No problem." And left the wrinkled man to enjoy the late morning sun on his front porch.

Menma took his time jumping from rooftop to rooftop to avoid the constricting roads below and strolled lazily into the mission desk room at the Hokage tower. After turning in his report he received his payment. The blonde hesitated before asking if he could get another D-rank mission.

The female Chunin on duty, Anoki Umino, smiled with a blush. "Of course, here you go."

Menma took his scroll—with a little confusion as to why the woman was blushing— and shrugged walking out of the tower.

After completing the second D-rank mission—which involved walking Inuzuka dogs— and receiving the money he wandered over to Ichiraku's for a late afternoon lunch.

Ordering seven miso pork bowls in succession, he contemplated for a minute before ordering another two bowls. He made a **Kage Bunshin** and ordered it to take the bowls to the starving ANBU on the rooftops. The clone jumped away, landed on a rooftop and placed the ramen in front of the surprised ANBU, then dispelled.

Menma swore he could've heard the gurgling from his tailing ANBU a mile away. He chuckled and went back to eating his precious ramen.

_"Okay, done with missions and eating. Now, should I look for a place to stay besides the hotel or go to the training grounds? Downside to that is that I won't be able to train in many of my techniques… I can always improve in Taijutsu… I should send clones to the library to learn some simple Ninjutsu—since I apparently have issues with only having advanced and destructive jutsu."_

With a plan in mind he sent off five clones to the Konoha Library—which one ANBU followed— while he looked for an apartment.

* * *

The blonde sighed. It had been a long afternoon finding a decent apartment to stay in but luckily he had. He nodded satisfactorily at the apartment he recently rented, but then sighed again at the state of emptiness it was in. No couches in the living room, no chairs or dining table by the kitchen and no bed or dresser in the bedroom next to the kitchen. He went and checked the bathroom and—no curtain around the bathtub.

"Hmm…" Menma scratched his chin. "Well at least there's a fridge, stove and microwave, y' know? It's always the important things in life that matter. I feel like I just quoted something….Weird… But purple polka dot chickens always take the cake…"

He checked his wallet, Gama-chan. "I guess I should try and find some furniture while they are still open, and then hopefully there will still be enough for ramen."

He locked his door from the inside and leapt out the window, wandering the streets to find what he was looking for. Passing by the expensive stores and overly familiar ladies smiling and blushing at him, he strolled into a humble store in an alley off Market Street. Konoha's Upholstery.

_"Never seen this one before, must be __**old**__."_ Menma chuckled.

**"Yeah, real witty, Menma."**

The blonde ignored the jibe and went back to choosing from the collection of sturdy furniture.

Once he bought what he needed—for now— from a friendly male store owner he sealed the furniture in a scroll and went back to his apartment—after eating at Ichiraku's— which was situated in the ninja housing district in the village and was close to the Hokage tower— the reasons why he bought it.

He climbed back in through the window and started arranging the items he bought— and the few he had already— in the living room. He tacked on black cloth with a tint of dark orange to cover the windows and block out unwanted sun in the morning. He set a digital alarm clock on the kitchen counter—so it would be far enough away that he would actually get up to turn it off in the morning. After he situated the futon, coffee table and spread his blankets on top of the futon, he sat down with a sigh and brushed his hand through his hair.

Then unrolled his sealing paper over the coffee table, and took out a calligraphy brush with ink from another seal scroll. The brush dipped in ink; he paused in thought with the sealing utensil hovering over the paper before he started weaving together symbols and signs with the strokes of an expert. When he was satisfied with the result he walked over and pressed the paper against the apartment door. He pushed chakra into it enabling the seal to be transferred to the door. Lines and figures stretched out from the placement of the seal and encircled the room. A low hum pulsed through the rooms.

He sighed in relief.

He finally felt safe in his own apartment, with his own hand made seal, alone by himself—except for the ANBU outside the window— without worrying about other people trying to attack him—"I think I might be getting paranoid…y' know? Probably from the war I recently left." Menma sweat dropped.

**"Might? You are. What did I say about sanity mattering to humans?" **Kurama chuckled. **"But then what do people expect from a person who has gone through all that you have, I mean just your childhood was enough to—"**

"Kurama." Menma said slowly, appearing in front of the fox with an ice cold glare.

The demon held back a shiver and chuckled nervously until his container disappeared.

"Alright. Thinking about it logically, it's just the way I deal with being a ninja. I mean I may have a fox in my stomach and a conscience with a voice talking in the second person, but that's normal, y' know?" Menma encouraged himself.

**"Uh-huh."** Kurama decided he should agree to whatever Menma said for obvious reasons.

Menma looked out the window at the darkening sky and gray clouds and waited for the clones he sent out to the library to dispel. Several minutes later, the blonde received the memories the clones learned and stowed them away in his head to work on tomorrow.

The old teen stripped down to his boxers and laid on the pulled out futon couch turned bed, and snuggled with his familiarly scented blankets. The breeze from the open window and the fridges' humming were the sounds that put the blonde teen to sleep that otherwise quiet night.

* * *

A/N:

Alright! Another chapter done, hoped you liked it... but~ I probably won't be able to update that often-not that I was in the first place- but even less now... because fall quarter starts this monday for me and I also have work... I might update because I need a break from school though, but I hold no promise to that. I mean I have another chapter practically ready but I'm still tweaking it and I like to have several chapters ready... for some reason... I think its another issue I have.

I also have another fanfic I'm writing called The Ninja Romance of Naruto and Hinata - go check it out on my profile if you haven't already-and I might get sidetracked by that. I like to switch between them, when I'm feeling romancey or timetravelly... hehehe...

BTW I made the characters the way they are shown for a reason... So definite OOCness, because I like to in case you didn't already figure that out-which I hope you did 'cause if you didn't that's sad.

Okay enough rambling!

Reviews are appreciated... I _do_ like to know if my stories are liked if I should keep writing them y'know?

GFoY out.


End file.
